Kingdom Hearts Another Destiny LM
by omnislashervii
Summary: A year has passed since Sora disappeared from his island. Another side, another story. THIS STORY DOES NOT USE PLOT ELEMENTS FROM KINGDOM HEARTS 2, BUT TAKES ELEMENTS FROM EARLY TRAILERS. EG. NOBODIES, DIZ, XEHANORT, ETC. ARE NOT INVOLVED! Please review!
1. The Awakening

Kingdom Hearts Another Destiny

**LOST MEMORIES**

W.T.

A year has passed since the events of Kingdom Hearts.

_**Destiny** or **fate** refers to the inevitable course of events. It may be conceived as the irresistible power or agency that determines the future, whether in general or of an individual. It is a concept based on the belief that there is a fixed natural order to the universe._

_In one's life, one will find their true destiny._

_But what if Destiny never comes to them?_

_What if they are sent into a world of nothingness?_

_A world where there is no meaning for existence._

_These people live empty lives; their only reason to stay alive is to live on._

_They may not want it, but it is all they have._

_We forget them unexplainably. One day they are there, the next, you wonder who they are and whether you ever knew them._

_They are nothing._

_They have no meaning; drifting through our lives, yet we do not notice them. _

_They are the Non-Existent Ones. _

Prologue: The Awakening

He felt a strange sensation as his body slowly drifted into the sky, limp and lifeless, like a rag doll. There was no sound; nothing. The sun shone below him, and he saw the ground gradually sinking away into the distance. _What's happening_, he thought, looking around.

He saw his arms and legs dangling off his body like mere strings as his chest was heaved upwards, as if being pulled up by a claw.

He heard the murmurs of children, staring up, bewildered. _The beach…_ he thought.

Pointing in amazement, the people stood, eyes transfixed on the boy. All frozen, like statues; just pointing.

His body lurched, and suddenly, he was falling. He could feel the wind whipping away at his body. Somehow though, he was falling _upwards. _He shook his head in disbelief.

The town began to disappear from view, and as he looked forwards, he saw a dark night sky. Cold filled his lungs as he entered what appeared to be water. The water separated and exploded outwards as the boy fell in, but surprisingly, he could breathe, and he didn't feel wet. The water was murky, but didn't feel or look dirty. His foot touched solid ground that he thought was water. _What is this place…?_

He was standing on what appeared to be nothing, until a tiny glimmer appeared under his feet. He jumped up at this, and realising that there was no impending danger, stopped and looked down. A torrent of doves erupted from the ground, taking the darkness with them and then light. A blinding light.

A huge image of a crown appeared beneath him as the burst of light dispersed into nothing, shining brightly in the vast darkness.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, being answered only be his own echo.

He looked around, and suddenly saw that he was standing on a round block of some sort.

"I've been waiting for you."

The boy whipped his head around, but saw nothing. "Hello?" he called.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and then a voice. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Who the hell are you?" the boy asked, not turning around.

"Is that all you seek? The answer of that question?" asked an aged voice. It showed signs of a faded masculine strength, but was not the feeble voice of an elderly.

The boy turned around, to see a man in a black coat, his face mysteriously smothered by the shadow, cast by the hood over his head.

The boy looked at the man in confusion. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You are destined to do great things," the hooded man said.

The boy stood silent, scratching his head.

_What was this guy talking about?_ The boy wondered. "What the hell do you want?"

"I sense that you have lost something dear to you," the hooded man said emotionlessly. _How did he know?_ The boy thought, freezing up.

"That's true. My mum," the boy replied, not really showing much care. "But I don't really know here, so I wouldn't say that she's "dear to me". How do you know, anyway?"

He thought about his mother, but no memories of her surfaced.

"I pity you, young one. I offer you the chance of vengeance," the hooded man asserted calmly.

"Revenge?" the boy replied. "Why would I want revenge? I mean, I don't even know the woman."

"Tell me what happened. I wish to help you. That is all."

"My brother died while playing with his friends. They died as well. That's what caused my mother to kill herself," the boy explained. "Why do you want to know? I don't want revenge or anything!"

"How did your brother die?" the man asked. His voice was cool, calm, not really expressing any sadness, curiosity, happiness or anything; they were just words.

It was as if he wasn't human; wasn't alive.

"Why should I tell you? I wouldn't even if I knew," the boy retorted.

"I may know the person responsible for you mother's death; the person responsible for your brother's disappearance," the hooded man said firmly.

The boy turned away. He looked up to see the man right in front of him.

"I have reason to believe the Keyblade Master did this to your mother."

"Who the hell is the Keyblade Master?" the boy asked.

"It seems that, you know not of the legendary Keyblade Master," the man said.

_Wow, you finally realised,_ the boy thought.

The man extended his hand. There was a glow, and a strange sword-like object appeared in his hand. The boy wasn't sure what it was, but he felt a strong power within it. The tip of seemed to look like some kind of key, while it appeared to have a handle at the bottom. A small metal crown could be seen hanging off a keychain at the bottom.

This alien object was black, gold and red. A strange mix of colours, yet they seemed to somehow match the object.

"This is what some call a Keyblade," the man said.

Out of sheer curiosity, the boy reached out for the 'Keyblade', but it disappeared as soon as the thought materialized in his mind.

"You may need this," the hooded man said, passing the boy a small sword.

"Huh," the boy exclaimed, the watching the blade land on the ground and skid to a halt behind him. "Why can't I have that Key?"

"You must be more aware of what is happening if you want to leave alive."

Suddenly, a small shape appeared in the air, hovering just above the boy's head.

"What's that?" the boy asked.

"Do you really care? Should you really care? There are more important things than having knowledge," the man replied. He seemed to speak in riddles, hiding a true meaning.

"What're you talking about!" the boy shouted, pulling at his hair.

The man began to walk, if not glide away.

The boy gave chase, ignoring the white object hovering above him.

"What do you mean! Speak English!" he shouted.

The man faded into nothingness, and the boy was alone, a small arm floating above his head.

"Man, this is some crazy shit…" he muttered. He felt something touch his head.

"Huh?"

It was an arm. The boy flinched, falling back on his bottom. There was a small creature, springing about happily where the boy once stood.

"What the flying fuck?" the boy muttered, staring, dumbstruck at the creature.

No reply. The creature squeaked joyfully as it bounced around the boy. It had no eyes, a symbol on its head, and its fingers seemed to be joined together by some kind of rope. That symbol; it brought back memories.

The boy dug inside his shirt and took out the necklace around his neck. It looked so very similar to the one of the creature's head. The creature seemed to stop; seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"What?" the boy asked, cradling the small pendant in his hand.

The little beast tried its best to roar, a high pitched squeal erupting from its mouth.

It charged, arms extended. The boy fumbled as he tried to get up.

"What the fuck!" he shouted, running. Then he remembered the sword, lying immobile on the ground. He ran for it a picked it up.

He closed his eyes and swiped madly, tearing the creature's head off. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the horrible result of his attack. The creature's head was nowhere to be seen, while its body lay on the ground, twitching rhythmically.

"I commend you on your good job," said a voice.

At that, the boy's weapon disappeared.

The man was back. "What now?" the boy sighed, falling to the ground.

"Come here."

The man began to glide away again. The boy gave chase, running as fast as he could. He was catching up.

"If you want me to come, stop moving!"

He extended his hand to grab the coat, hoping to be able to stop his movement. He grabbed a fistful of the coat and pulled it in.

"HA! I got you, bitch!" the boy shouted as a feeling of triumph filled his mind. But the man was gone. The black raincoat now lay in the boy's hands, hanging limp and empty. "Where'd he go?" the boy asked to himself, stomping the ground.

He felt a cold breeze brush against his body. He was getting excruciatingly cold. Without thinking, he put on the coat. Warmth flooded his body.

He felt a sudden surge of energy through his body; a strange feeling indeed. Something about the coat seemed special; something was definitely unique, but the boy didn't know what.

He remembered the man saying that some Keyblade Master was responsible for his mother's death.

_How could somebody be so cold hearted to kill my brother…? _He didn't really care about the actual deaths, but he wondered why somebody would want to do it. All of this had sent his father into an emotional breakdown, which saddened the boy greatly.

He had to find this Keyblade Master; had to settle the score, but first a weapon.

He paced around, searching for a weapon. _Could the Keyblade Master be here? Was that man the Keyblade Master?_

He began to worry, thinking that he would die here, alone. There were no weapons, and there was no obvious way to escape.

Suddenly, as he looked up, a stairway of stained-glass steps appeared at the edge of the pillar. He approached them, cautiously. He took a tiny marble-like object, the form of currency he used, out of his pocket and threw it on one of the steps. It bounced off, and fell down. The steps were solid.

Confident that this path was safe, he proceeded forward, as slowly and as carefully as he could. As he jumped from step to step, he looked downwards.

Complete darkness. He couldn't see anything down there. If he fell, he would surely die. He continued until he reached what seemed like a huge pillar, just like the last one.

There were two blocks atop the structure, each on separate ends of the pillar. The boy walked over to the one on the far left. There was a symbol floating above the block: the crown, just like on the Key and on the first pillar.

"Wow… this is like some crazy game show," the boy muttered in jest.

Looking over, he saw another symbol: the same cross he had around his neck. _What a crazy coincidence…_

He walked gingerly over to the cross and sat down.

He began to think about his brother, apparently his twin. They were separated at birth, never to get to know each other.

He was told that the necklace he received was given to him by his mother at birth, and that his father had given his brother another necklace. _Could it be the crown? _The boy thought.

The boy remembered a crazy incident when his best friend had found a pendant just like his under his pillow. More coincidences involving that symbol.

It wasn't a religious one, symbolising Christ, but just a cross. If it was a mere retail object that could be bought at any shop, the boy didn't know, but he always tried his best to believe his was special.

Why their parents split up, the boy didn't know. _I wonder if he's happy._

_Why could he be so stupid to just die?_ The boy thought.

"WHY!" the boy shouted, slamming his fist on the ground, his anger bursting out.

_No_, he thought. A tear dripped onto the cold glass surface. Stay positive.

He didn't really care for his brother or his mother's deaths, since he didn't even know them, but it was his father. His father was his one and only role model, and after his mother died, he crumpled up into a pathetic heap.

Why his father still cared so much for somebody he had never wanted to see again at one point in his life still puzzled the boy.

If his dad were to commit suicide…

"I can do this!" he shouted confidently, shaking his head, going back to the situation at hand.

He didn't know why, but it seemed like such a huge decision: what to do?

Simply because he recognised it more, he slowly placed his finger on the cross, waiting for something to happen. Nothing.

"What?"

The boy kicked the block in anger. "What the hell is going on!" he screamed. In his rage he ran over and punched the cross on the other side of the pillar.

The block suddenly tilted and began to sink into the ground.

_What the? How did that work?_

He felt a tingling sensation in his palm, and a he realised there was something in his hand.

That Keyblade.

Its shaft glistened with what seemed to be a 'dark' light. It seemed impossible, but it was happening.

That crown; it was still on the Keyblade. _Maybe I should've punched the cross… _ the boy thought, suddenly beginning to regret what he had done.

He felt a sudden nakedness as the warmth was drained out of his body. He felt weak. He looked down at his body, and the coat had disappeared.

"Are you happy with your decision? It seemed you chose the symbol with rage, and with no intent… Did you think at all?" asked a voice.

"What are you talking about? I used my head! I have smarts you know!"

"Regardless, you now wield the Keyblade. There are many more challenges ahead, in which the stakes are much higher…"

"Who cares! I can take 'em on!" the boy shouted, raising the Keyblade with both of his hands, just like a sword.

"We shall see…" the man muttered as he slowly began to disappear.

"Bring it on!" The boy shouted. He lunged with his newfound weapon, but the man was gone.

"Ah, damn! What the hell is going on?" the boy shouted. He looked at his Keyblade.

"This is totally crazy, and it just doesn't stop getting crazier," he muttered, his head in a daze.

There was a small humming coming from the distance, and the boy looked up.

There was nothing; nothing but darkness.

He turned around, and gasped. A huge white creature, so very similar to the one from before towered above the boy, breathing deeply.

Fight it. Defeat it. Destroy it.

Those words circled in his mind, telling him what he had to do.

Despite the madness of the situation, the boy was prepared. He readied himself, arm outstretched, Keyblade in hand. This was it. The beginning of his journey; a journey, which would lead him to the Keyblade Master…


	2. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Another Destiny

**LOST MEMORIES**

W.T.

A year has passed since the events of Kingdom Hearts.

_**Destiny** or **fate** refers to the inevitable course of events. It may be conceived as the irresistible power or agency that determines the future, whether in general or of an individual. It is a concept based on the belief that there is a fixed natural order to the universe._

Chapter 1

The pearly white monster had huge shoulder blades, claws and what appeared to be tentacles protruding from its back. It bore the same symbol – the cross – as the small creature, and likewise, it had no eyes.

The creature was immensely huge, with legs metres long and amazingly brutal claw-like hands. The shadow it cast covered the entire pillar, but it was surprisingly quite light.

I felt a strange, yet powerful force suddenly flooding through my body, just before it thrust its claw at me. I dived out of the way, just barely getting out of harm's way.

I would normally be paralysed with fear in a situation like this, but the weapon in my hands gave me a neither strength I had ever felt, nor witnessed in my entire life.

I looked back up, seeing the monster missing an arm, and looking down, I saw that arm squirming about on the glass floor like a fish in its dying moments.

Without realising, it seemed, I had taken its arm off.

A network of cracks began appearing in the middle of the glass; it was about to break. The monster looked at me with its empty face.

Without any warning, it lunged at me in rage, throwing its arm at me as I tried to regain my bearings after my first attack.

I was sent into the air. I felt the wind whipping by me, and then I realised that I was no longer above the pillar; I would fall down, deep into the endless abyss of darkness below.

I felt a tug on my jacket, and looking backwards, I saw the monster, holding me up.

_What's going on?_

"Thank…"

I felt the claws rip into my left arm, tearing through the flesh.

I screamed in pain as it threw me back onto the pillar. I feel with a loud _whump, _and skidded a metre or so before making a stop, leaving a faint trail of blood in my wake.

A flame seemed to ignite in my body as I lost control. I leaped into the air, and all my strength unleashed an amazingly effective improvised attack, that I would've only seen in intense martial-arts movies.

I kicked it in the head and flipped around crushing its neck with the Keyblade. It fell to the ground and grunted, trying to hold itself up on the glass. The cracks were spreading like a large spider-web and could break at any second.

There was the distinct sound of glass fracturing, and then the body disappeared. Suddenly, all the power drained out of me. The Keyblade miraculously vanished and was replaced by small keychain. It was the tiny pendant that I recognised from the tip of the Keyblade's handle.

It was shaped as a crown; a black crown. I jingled the keychain in my hands, taking into account the amazing hidden potential within the tiny pendant.

I placed it in my pocket, remembering that I was stuck on a pillar which could explode at any second.

The body of the monster disappearing seemed to be the last nail in the coffin; there was no longer a single spot on the glass that didn't have a crack through it, whether it be large or small.

I looked around for any way to get off the extremely delicate pillar.

Then looking to my right, I saw more of those steps, floating motionlessly in the air. I slowly crept towards them, making sure not to do anymore damage to the glass. _Clink._

"Oh fuck…" I muttered.

Another 'munny' ball from my pocket had slipped out, hitting the glass. I looked down, seeing the fractures growing.

In times like these, I really wished I had more luck.

"Oh man…"

There was a deep explosion and the sound of shattering glass, and the top of the pillar was gone. I looked up, and saw thousands of shards of glass flying up which would eventually fall down and impale my soft body.

Then, I saw them. Demonic images of things that I never knew of flooded into my vision, burning into my mind, and I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

_Smack!_

"OW!" I exclaimed. I looked up, the sun burning into my pupils. What the hell? It was amazingly bright. I was back. A girl - Mitsuko was standing in front of me, a pole in her hand.

Her arms were crossed and I could tell she was angry. "WE'VE BEEN WORKING OUR ASSES OFF WHILE YOU SLEEP!" she shouted, threatening me with the pole. "HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK!"

"Uh…" I muttered, recoiling with my arms in front of my face.

A boy the same age as me, fifteen, Katsu came running up to us. "I found you at last you lazy idiot!" he shouted, tackling me to ground.

"KILL HIM!" Mitsuko shouted. _What happened to that pillar? What about that creature?_

"Okay!" Katsu shouted, thrusting a hammer at me.

I flinched. "What!"

"You're doing the rest."

I looked back at him, shock evident in my face.

"Well, looks like it'll be our turn to sleep now," he continued.

"Wha? Why me!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll help," Mitsuko said, picking up a log.

"On what condition?" I asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Buy me an ice-cream," she replied, winking.

"Oh, fine," I replied reluctantly.

"How about I take the log? You can take this hammer," I suggested. She handed the log over to me and I gave her the hammer.

_What a strange dream_, I thought. _It was pretty cool, though._

We were in the middle of building a tree house when I fell asleep. _Did I fall asleep?_ _That 'dream' felt so real. _

_Bah, best to just forget about it._

Mitsuko climbed up onto the tree and showed me what they had achieved.

Katsu propped himself up beside a nearby light-post and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when you're done," he said wearily.

"I see you can't do much without me!" I joked, receiving a punch in the arm from Mitsuko.

"Just hurry up and give me a hand here," she said, fixing up a wall.

We were all about fifteen years old. Katsu being the oldest, then me and Mitsuko. Our birthdays were relatively close to each other, so there wasn't much difference in age, separated by two months at the most.

You might think we were a bit too old for making tree houses, but it does get quite boring in the quiet streets of Twilight Town.

We would go to the beach occasionally to work on the tree house, usually after a dreary session of school.

After a long hour, we'd fixed nothing but one wall. Mitsuko and Katsu are probably my only friends.

There was another guy, Kyle… He was my favourite companion, and it would be safe to say that he had felt the same way about me as well. We'd do everything together, whether it was doing the morning paper deliveries or cheating in a test. He had disappeared on day, and he hadn't come back since.

We had all changed since that day, but we eventually moved on. At least Mitsuko and Katsu had. Ever since he had gone I always felt alone, but I did get some good out of it. I was able to learn more about my father in the time that'd I'd usually spend with Kyle and we'd built a strong relationship. I didn't want to acknowledge it, but he was merely a _replacement _for Kyle. It wasn't the same, though.

Two years it had been—since that incident. Kyle mysteriously vanished on the same day, and time as my brother and his friends. That storm that had struck Destiny Islands was what took Kyle away. Mysteriously, nobody else seemed to have witnessed any such storm; in fact, anybody who I had asked about it reported that the night sky was one of the most beautiful that the archipelago had ever seen. It made me think: was there a connection? Was this something more than just coincidental death, or was it something greater, something amazing that fate itself had been planning since the beginning of time? After bringing that up I cursed myself for playing too many video games.

I wondered where my brother could be; if he's even alive.

Nobody was sure if they were dead or not; it was only suggested, as their bodies disappeared without a trace that night.

"AH! Shit!" I shouted, clutching my thumb. I had smashed my thumb while I was daydreaming.

Katsu bolted up, nearly losing his balance from the pole. He regained his bearings by grabbing a branch milliseconds before falling. "What the hell just happened!" he shouted angrily.

Mitsuko tried to hold back her laughter as she went over to check my injury.

"You awake?" she giggled, studying my thumb. "And don't swear."

"Sorry, I mean, I couldn't hold it back," I replied, dragging the last syllable in sorry.

By the end of the day, we hadn't achieved much, but it was going okay, I guessed.

"We didn't do much," Mitsuko said.

"Bah, we killed some time, and well, yeah, that's about all," I laughed.

I jumped off the tree, and then waited for Mitsuko to come down. "Hey, you wanna get something to eat?" she asked.

"Man, I'm starving!" I exclaimed, heading off alone. Mitsuko followed a few steps behind me.

"You're always hungry!" Katsu said, brushing off his jacket and running after us.

We made our way to the local café, the Twilight Diner, and watched the Twilight Express whiz by as we sauntered over to the door. I opened the door and waited for Mitsuko to get in before closing it. She left the door open for Katsu.

The unique sound of the bell by the door rang as the door opened, bringing back happy memories. I'd come here everyday after school on my way home with Kyle.

_Man, I'm thinking too much,_ I thought.

"Oh, hi there! How are you all?" greeted the familiar shopkeeper. He was in his late forties and was a well-rounded man. The shop wasn't very extravagant, but I liked that; it had a very down-to-earth aura to it. The man sat down on a wooden stool behind a small bench where he kept his cash register and some muffins and cakes on display. There were two tables near the front of the shop with four seats around each one.

"Fine, thanks," we all replied.

"What do you guys want?" the man asked, smiling at us with his bright red face.

"I'll have a cup of tea, thanks," Mitsuko said, putting the usual two munny onto the counter.

I've always hated the shape of munny. Little marbles for currency? What the hell?

"A bottle of water, please," said Katsu, placing one munny on the counter.

"Uh…" I thought for a while as the man prepared Mitsuko's tea. "I'll just have a cup of coffee and a lemon tart, thanks," I said, taking out three marbles from my wallet.

We all sat down at the closest table. Katsu twisted the cap off his bottle and drank furiously. Mitsuko blew her tea, hoping to cool it down. I picked up my tart and before I knew it, it was gone.

"Whoah…" Katsu uttered, wiping the water off his chin.

"Hey, I'm hungry…"

"You must've been," Mitsuko said after taking a sip of her tea. "You slept for at least four hours."

_Four hours? It didn't seem long at all, that dream…_

When we had all finished we said goodbye to the shopkeeper and made our way home. Mitsuko and I lived next-door to each-other while Katsu lived just around the corner.

We arrived at Katsu's house and stopped. "See you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, later," I called, beginning to walk again.

"Bye, Katsu…" Mitsuko said affectionately.

I reached my home and waved goodbye to Mitsuko as she went for her door.

"See you!" I said, waving.

"You too," she replied, before closing the door behind her.

I looked back at an eerie blue sun behind me sinking into the horizon. _What the…?_


	3. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts Another Destiny

**LOST MEMORIES**

W.T.

A year has passed since the events of Kingdom Hearts.

_**Destiny** or **fate** refers to the inevitable course of events. It may be conceived as the irresistible power or agency that determines the future, whether in general or of an individual. It is a concept based on the belief that there is a fixed natural order to the universe._

Chapter 2

Ignoring the weird sun, telling myself that it was the coffee's effect on my brain, I put my hand into my jeans to get out my key. As my hand went in my finger touched something sharp. _Could it be?_ I dug deep—as deep as the pocket went. _Just the key,_ I told myself.

So many thoughts: Was the dream real? How could it have been? Is that keychain in my pocket? Can I use the Keyblade here? Why would I need it?

_Just forget it._

I opened the door, to find the house empty. I entered the room in no hurry, and threw my jacket onto my desk chair.

My room wasn't very tidy, but I liked it. I guess it was for the same reason I liked the Twilight Diner. Books were scattered around the floor, some closed, some wide open with some pages around them. I didn't really have many clothes, since my dad didn't have much money. He had to work overtime most days and usually didn't come back 'til around seven at night.

Some pencils and bits of paper covered in maths calculations were on my desk. I was never good at maths; it'd usually take me over an hour to complete just my maths work, while Mitsuko and Katsu finished theirs in less than twenty minutes.

My dad didn't like how my room was messy, but he found that whenever the room was cleaned too well, then I'd lose things more often, since I had never been used to a tidy environment. I kind of kept it half messy and half clean for him.

I slumped down onto my bed and breathed heavily. The sun was still warm on my face. _That Keyblade… Why did I get it?_

There was nothing to do. I just wanted to rid myself of those thoughts.

Death.

I cocked my head to the side, seeing a framed photo. It was a photo of my family, before it divided. Why they did it, I don't know.

I saw my mother, my father, my brother and lastly, myself. The photo was taken about a week after we were born.

I was asleep in my mother's arms, wrapped in a fluffy looking blanket. There was a mellow expression on my face as my mother smiled. She had long, hazelnut-brown hair and dark brown eyes and the smile of a goddess. I didn't know why my father would've left her; she was very beautiful.

My father stood to his left and had my brother up on his shoulders. My brother's arms were in the air and had a huge smile across his face with his mouth open.

My father's hair was jet-black and his eyes were emerald green. I had always wondered how I got my blue eyes, even though none of my parents had them. In school I had heard something about white families having a black child because far back in their family somebody married a black man or woman; I guessed my eyes were kind of like that.

My dad had always talked about how my brother's hair was always so messy, just like mine. As a baby, my hair was flat and boring, but as I grew, amazingly, as if I was becoming more like my brother, my hair grew wild.

I wished that life could be normal for me. I wish I could live even the most boring life there ever was, just as long as it didn't involve this pain.

I never knew my mother, and I couldn't really miss her. It's the effect that it's had on my father that has hurt me.

After she died he was always so depressed, but was perpetually trying his best to hold in his feelings—poorly, though.

Nobody else seemed to know about my mother, save for Kyle and my father. He told me not to tell anybody about her, so I just told most people that she had died. Kyle eventually got me to spill the beans, but he did promise to keep my secret.

The reason for the secrecy was unknown to me, but I respected my father. Even now that she actually is dead, I didn't want to tell.

"Think of something else…" I told myself.

Amazingly, the first image that popped up was Mitsuko. What the? I felt a strange warm feeling thinking of her. A dear friend she was. I could see her crystal blue eyes, her shining blonde hair, flowing in the wind.

I had never felt like this before. I had never felt like this about her before; it was strange how this only just happened after so many years.

I remember my dad telling me, "There's a time in every man's life when you find someone special. You get a strange, yet good feeling inside of your when you think of the person. This feeling is called love."

I was only about ten when he told me that. While lying on my bed that day was the only time when I truly began thinking about it. I sighed as the thought of Mitsuko loving me flew past my mind. What am I thinking? _Hormones_, I thought. _Stupid fucking hormones._ This wasn't like me; liking girls and that stuff.

Well, not until recently, anyway…

It wasn't rare for me to find myself staring motionless like a statue at girls passing by during recess at school.

I told myself it was wrong, but I couldn't control myself.

I looked out the window and stared at the sun. The only problem with this attraction was Katsu: he was always the popular one at school, and always the popular one when it came to girls.

I could never beat Katsu. He was the alpha-male.

Mitsuko was obviously deeply in love with him, but for what reason? What was so great about him anyway?

_Goddamn him and his, uh, girl-attraction-ism powers,_ I thought.

My dad was still at work and wouldn't be back for quite a while.

The sun looked strange tonight. It was a shade of deep blue, glowing eerily with streaks of purple flowing through it. There was a slight breeze coming from the window, blowing softly at the curtains.

_Mitsuko doesn't love me; she's just a good friend. It's best to just forget about her. It's just my hormones working up. Stupid hormones._

As I sat on my bed, thinking about the past week, the sky grew dark and I began to worry. _Dad, where are you?_ I thought.

I never heard the sound of footsteps in the house, never heard the footsteps of one who would create death. I reached into my pockets and pulled out my wallet.

_Maybe I'll buy some food for dad when he gets back,_ I thought. As I took out the wallet, I heard a light _clunk _of metal hitting the wooden floorboards. I looked down. _Holy shit…_

The crown, the crown keychain from my dream was lying on the ground.

"This is unreal," I breathed.

I heard close footsteps getting closer. I picked up the keychain and squeezed it in my hand. The Keyblade appeared in my hands.

"Hikaru! I'm back," said a voice. _Oh shit. My dad was back!_

I hurriedly threw the Keyblade under my bed and quickly picked up a book and began flipping through the pages as if I was reading.

"Hikaru? Oh, there you are," said dad, smiling happily. His hair was beginning to turn grey, but still had remnants of his normal hair. He wasn't an overweight man, and he wasn't exceptionally thin either; he was kind of in between.

He had an oily paper bag in his hands.

"Who's up for fish and chips?" he asked, lifting up the bag.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, trying my best to act cheerful.

"I'll set up the plates," dad said, walking out of my room.

_Phew, that was close._

I closed the door and picked up the Keyblade from beneath the bed. It had that same strange glow to it—a glow of dark.

I could feel immense power flowing through it, and that was just from holding it.

_If squeezing the keychain makes the Keyblade come out, then what makes it turn back to its keychain form? It turned back into the keychain on its accord last time, without any kind of order or anything._

_Aw, c'mon! Change back!_ My mind screamed.

The Keyblade shone brightly, once again, emitting that dark aura. As I opened my eyes, the Keyblade disappeared, and replaced by the tiny crown keychain.

Seeing as it had a clip, I attached it to my belt and left the room for dinner. _What a convenient weapon_, I thought.

I walked into the kitchen and started helping my father set up the plates.

I could see that he was still upset about mum's death, although he hid it; poorly anyway. He sighed as he took the steaming fish out of the small take-away box. "Hey Hikaru, could you cut this up for me?" he asked.

"Sure thing," I muttered.

I carefully cut the piece of fish into two even pieces and placed one piece on dad's plate and one on mine.

"Dad, it's okay," I said, trying to sound as supportive as possible.

His face began to flush a shade of pink.

"What? Nothing's wrong! I'm fine. Everything is okay. Eat your fish," he said so quickly that his sentences became nothing but a whirlwind of words.

I sat down and began eating. It was quiet. All you could hear was the sound of knives against plates, and the occasional cough. You'd think that something would happen now, like some ninja would jump in through the window and throw a football at us, but nothing like that happened.

My dad put down his fork. He put his face into his hands and suddenly began weeping.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked.

"I think I need some time alone," he said, choking.

"Sure," I said softly.

It has destroyed him. I wonder if dad will be next. Would he commit suicide as well?

I wouldn't give in to the temptation of suicide. Sometimes though, I felt like it was the only thing I wanted to do.

I lay down on my bed and began to think about my dream.

It seemed so real. I could even feel the icy breeze from the huge pillar.

It was amazing how I seemed to have total control over myself during the dream, unlike others where events just occurred.

I had always dreamed of having an adventure. I thought one was about to begin when I went to that strange place, but it seems that the adventure I was expecting would be postponed. I was really bored; in fact, I had passed the border of boredom, and entered the realm of pure depression. I could hear the soft sound of my father crying in the kitchen. I felt like crying too.

This week's been crazy, so insane. First, my mum dies, next I have some crazy dream and now I'm beginning to fall in love.

Mitsuko thinks of me as a friend, nothing more. Life sucked.

I looked at a lasso that I used to play with. I had lots of fun when I was a kid. Playing cowboys and stupid things like that with Katsu, Mitsuko and Kyle.

That lasso was looking awfully friendly.

_No. No fucking way am I going to do it. It's the coward's way out. Suicide is for cowards,_ I thought.

I couldn't give in to the temptation. I thought for a second, and questioned my sanity. Was I becoming suicidal? Would I like slit my wrists? That was too far. I shouldn't even think about things like that.

I looked out the window again to see the sun slowly, majestically rise into the sky. Rise? It was seven o'clock at night.

_Why the hell would the sun be rising at this time? _I thought.

Then I realised: that wasn't the sun. It sparked with an unknown energy, glowing ever so mysteriously.

It was huge, colossal even. It towered over the entire town, seeming to be taunting it somehow; it made the clock tower itself seem like a mere toothpick.

It looked like it was growing or something. No, it wasn't growing, it was getting closer. "DAD!" I screamed. I ran into the kitchen to find my father lying on the table. He had a huge gash across his neck. Blood dripped off the edge of the table, splattering on the ground.

The creamy carpet turned a bright crimson as the death of my father was confirmed. This can't be happening. _All so fast. Why?_

His eyes were wide, bloodshot, but empty. Hollow eyes, with nothing but never-ending sadness.

"No, dad…" I whispered.

Tears began to form around my eyes. It hurt to see the man I loved as my father for all my life lay lifeless on the table on which we used to play games and talk happily.

Now my entire family was destroyed after one death.

One death couldn't cause this kind chain reaction, right…?

But it did.

I ran outside into the street as fast as I could, knocking over anything in my way.

I ran over to Mitsuko's house and ripped the door open.

"Mitsuko!" I screamed, my voice cracking with the sudden sense of emergency. "Get out of the house now! Get your parents too!"

I've lost my family; I didn't want to lose my one true love.

She came running out, a pole in her hands. "Where are the evil guys!" she roared. It looks like she came prepared.

"Listen: there are no evil guys…" I said.

"Then what's going on?" she interrupted.

"There's just a huge blue ball that's going to crush the town! We have to get out of here!" I finished.

"My parents are at the mall. We gotta find Katsu first," Mitsuko said with a worried look.

I felt my heart stop for a split second. I struggled for words. I reluctantly followed her as she ran to Katsu's house. All she could think about was Katsu. That made me so mad. He was a good friend… that's all he was to her. Right?

"Katsu!" she screamed as she looked around for him.

We arrived at Katsu's to find the door wide open. We ran in, calling for him, but nobody answered.

It seemed Katsu had acted before us, noticing the ball much earlier.

"We have to get everybody to evacuate," I shouted. "Your parents should be able to make it to the dock pretty quickly; it's right next to the mall."

The ball was getting close, so close that I could somehow feel its power.

"Quick! To the shore!" I shouted, signalling Mitsuko to follow.

"But what about Katsu?" she shouted.

"He'll probably be there too! We need to take our boats to another island!" I explained, grabbing her hand.

It felt tender, warm, comforting.

We ran as fast as we could as the ball approached the town, spelling what would most certainly be the end.

Buildings that came into contact with it turned to dust instantly, exploding in brilliant balls of white flame.

I saw people running away in horror. The energy was too fast. It was expanding at a constantly increasing pace. As it grew the blue faded away and it became pure white. People screamed as they were engulfed in the blinding light.

Just as I had anticipated, Katsu was standing at the shore, watching the ball as it began its reign of destruction. There was what seemed to be a splash and then the shockwave came.


	4. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts Another Destiny

**LOST MEMORIES**

W.T.

A year has passed since the events of Kingdom Hearts.

_**Destiny** or **fate** refers to the inevitable course of events. It may be conceived as the irresistible power or agency that determines the future, whether in general or of an individual. It is a concept based on the belief that there is a fixed natural order to the universe._

Author's note: Please visit the site for KHAD, http://khad. and the forums, at http://khad. 3

It was as if we were sucked into the explosion. As we flew backwards, spiralling insanely, I caught a glimpse of Katsu, amazingly standing perfectly still and in place; completely idle. There was a final burst of energy, and Mitsuko and I fell to the ground in a pathetic heap. Katsu stood above us, hand extended.

"Get up. We have to get out of here, idiots."

Mitsuko and I rubbed our heads in embarrassment, nearly perfectly symmetrical. I heard light footsteps, slowly getting closer. I saw a flash of white, and I fell to the ground, a small patch of blood just barely visible on my sleeve.

"What the hell?"

"Hey, look!" Mitsuko exclaimed, pointing behind me.

"What is it?" Katsu asked, turning around. As I peered over my shoulder, my mouth dropped.

The small white creature from the dream; I couldn't believe it was here, in the flesh. The symbol, the face, the arms, the legs, everything!

It was standing behind me, mumbling leniently. It seemed smile at us, even though it had no face, bouncing around.

Suddenly, it leapt up, and aimed its head at Mitsuko's in a thrilling head-butt.

With a swipe of the massive wooden weapon in her hands, the beast exploded in a burst of white.

"Whoah…" I muttered, slowly stepping back from Mitsuko, seeing her pumped with adrenaline.

"Whoah…" she breathed, surprised by her own strength.

"Wait!"

_What could I use to protect myself?_ I thought. It seems that Katsu had his spear with him. Why he had one, I had no idea, but he could use it pretty effectively.

There was slight humming, and something appeared in my hands. Keyblade.

"What the hell is that?!" Katsu shouted, leaping back.

The Keyblade felt cold in my hands. Its power began to seep into my veins, and up to my brain. It sent waves of what felt like encouragement throughout my body, telling to push on and to protect what was important to me; my home.

"Uh, to tell the truth, I have no idea," I replied, scratching my head with my spare hand. Katsu raised an eyebrow, not seeming to believe me.

"Well, whatever the hell it is, it's pretty strong!" I declared, pointing it at Katsu. I smiled proudly, seeing a look of dismay on his face, which suddenly seemed longer.

"Watch out, fool!" Katsu shouted, pushing me over, taking a blow in the shoulder.

One of the white creatures had run towards me, but for some reason, Katsu had got in the way.

"Hey! I don't need you to save me!" I shouted, shoving him over, confronting the beast. I could hear Mitsuko sigh with delight after Katsu's 'heroic' show. _Goddamn that bastard._ The creature leapt around, seeming innocent enough.

"Check this out," I said, winking and flashing a grin at Mitsuko.

I ran towards the beast, Keyblade in my right hand.

"Take this!" I shouted, upping my confidence. The tiny beast stood still, but as I entered its presence, it ran at me, sending me flying back.

"Impressive…" Katsu muttered, holding back his laughter.

_SCREW HIM!_

I could hear Mitsuko giggling in the background as I got up.

_Man, sucks to be me. _

There was another explosion of white, and Katsu had destroyed the beast, humiliating me mercilessly

_Bastard…_

"Looks like you lose, idiot," Katsu said, tapping me on the head playfully with the butt of his spear like I was some kind of dog.

_Freaking bastard!_

"Get off of me!" I shouted, shoving his spear away.

"Whatever. Don't take it personally."

We all looked towards the centre of the town, where the clock tower stood. It was if not completely obliterated, in ruins. There was a giant half-sphere around the town, and the clock tower was right in the middle of the chaos. It seemed like it was being attacked my thousands of invisible claws from the inside of the colossal bubble. Shards of the golden-yellow were being torn clean off as each second passed. The bells high atop the tower rung, as if in pain, as they were tossed around in the violent, invisible storm.

"Oh my God…" Mitsuko gasped, covering her mouth. Her eyes were frozen with fear, locked on to the devastating destruction of our hometown. "What's happening?! What's gonna happen to the town?!"

"What the hell?" I shouted. There was a bright light emitting from the tower as it seemed to engulf itself.

"What's going on?" Mitsuko asked, pulling Katsu's sleeve.

_Why him?_ _Why is it always him?_ There was no time for an explanation, neither from me, nor Katsu; we had to make escaping alive our first priority.

Another one of the white creatures came running up to us, but this time, Katsu wasn't prepared. He was too occupied trying to pry open Mitsuko's grip on his arm.

_Now is my time to shine, baby!_

With a single clean swipe, the beast fell to the ground, twitching slightly before completely stopping.

"Heh, too easy! Kicking ass, that is." I bragged, shooting my friends a massive grin.

"How'd you get that sword thing?" Katsu asked curiously.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"Hmph." He was obviously jealous.

_Hell yeah!_

"Well," Katsu continued, "no matter how strong you are with that, you, or all of us at that would be able to fight of that army."

Even though I didn't want to admit it, he was right. Their numbers were huge. It was a million to three; we'd never stand a chance.

It was like a war now, but the odds were against us. The creatures came pouring down in waves, seeming to flood the town like a tsunami coming from that blinding ball of light.

"What do we do?" I muttered.

The creatures were coming at an increasing pace, now in packs of up to ten.

"C'mon guys. We find a way out, or we fight our way out!" I shouted, acting the part of the leader.

No reply. The only sound to be heard was the footsteps of the white creatures and the crackling of the unknown energy coming from the clock tower. The sound was deafening; so many feet all smashing into the ground as one.

"Hey guys! Follow me!" I shouted.

Mitsuko paced around, clearly not sure what to do. Katsu on the other hand just stood there, as if knowing that he would make a better choice. "Katsu! C'mon!" I shouted. Nothing.

"To the shore! We have boats! We can paddle our way to another island!" I shouted desperately, but nobody answered my call. Then, out of what seemed to be nowhere, Mitsuko went up to me.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked.

"No. You can come or you can stay. At least I'm doing something," I said, glaring at Katsu.

I didn't know why, but I wanted Katsu to come; I didn't want him to leave us.

Mitsuko began to sweat. She looked back at Katsu and then back at me.

"I'm sorry Hikaru," she said softly. My blood ran cold. She ran off towards Katsu.

"No!" I shouted. "You'll all die!" I cried. It was in pure desperation. I was alone, all by myself, staring at my friends walking away from me. I didn't realise how selfish I was.

Mitsuko stopped, her hair fluttering in the wind.

"How the hell do you know, you asshole?!" Katsu shouted. "You don't even know what you're doing!"

I stood still, facing blankly at my friend. He was right; I had no idea what to do, or how to do it.

I had to help her even if she didn't care for me; I had to protect her with my life. I had thought irrationally.

I picked up the Keyblade ran to her. A creature lunged at me from my back but I whipped around, cutting it in half. "I'm coming!" I shouted.

The creatures continued trying to attack me knowing that when they got close their lives would end. How I got this power, I didn't know, and more importantly, I didn't care.

All that mattered was the safety of my friends. Something about Katsu still wasn't right. There was a huge explosion from behind and the ground rocked with tremendous force. Tremors shook my entire body, making my teeth chatter uncontrollably.

I struggled to keep my balance, but still ran, stumbling clumsily on my way.

I looked up to see Mitsuko running to Katsu. I saw a grin on his face, which I had never seen before. It wasn't him; his face was completely different.

"Mitsuko!" I screamed, "Get away from him! It's not the real Katsu!"

She turned around and stared at me in confusion, but it was too late.

What looked like Katsu rose into the sky and exploded. Out came a small white ball, which began to expand. It began to take a more humanoid form. Then I realised that it was the same behemoth from my dream, the same behemoth that had dragged me into the depths of the everlasting unknown. It looked like a building standing more than one hundred feet tall, towering over us. It had exactly the same features: the claws, the tentacles and like its smaller brethren, it had no face—no emotion.

There was a hand on my shoulder. "Leave this to me."

It was the real Katsu. When the fake Katsu actually switched places with the real one still confused me. Was it the real Katsu who lashed out at me?

Mitsuko seemed relieved, but for some reason, I was pissed off. Regardless, we had to work together. I took his hand in a handshake.

"Let's do this!" we exclaimed in unison.

We both jumped up on the beast, just like children would wrestle adults.

"Take this, you bastard!" I shouted, plunging my Keyblade into its face. A sound similar to that of a spoon sinking into a dish of jelly radiated into my ears—although it was much louder.

The monster seemed to shake, but other than that, the attack didn't seem to affect it at all.

"Look, you'll need force," Katsu shouted, spear ready.

"What are you going to do?!" I shouted.

"Just watch me."

Balancing on the shoulder, he jumped into the air. With an ear piercing battle cry he drove the spear into the somewhat small joint between the shoulder and torso.

The beast squealed this time, swinging its other arm around, knocking the wind out of Katsu as he flew into the ground. "Oh, shit."

The claw followed through and I grabbed onto it, hoping to climb up its arm to reach its head again.

I gripped on tightly as the beast spun around in its insane frenzy. I shouted, sadly enough trying to impress Mitsuko who was on the ground seeing what happened to Katsu.

_What about me?_ I thought. One moment was all it took. I got a smash in the chest from the other hand, sending me, and my Keyblade into the air.

I fell flat on my face, and as I got up, the Keyblade hit me in directly in the nose. _Jesus_, I thought, rubbing my swollen, and possibly fractured nose. I fingered around for the Keyblade and picked it up.

I could hear Mitsuko in the distance making a huge fuss over his injuries, however minor they were.

Finally using my head and ignoring the hormones screaming out for me to just jump on something, I realised that we couldn't stand a chance against the monster.

_What a great time for my hormones to finally take over me…_ I thought to myself.

"Look, we have to run!" I shouted, once again trying to act the leader.

"Come on, Katsu," Mitsuko said, pulling him up. I suddenly felt confidence in my mind. _She actually listens to me, _I thought.

I shook my head. _She's always listened to me! Jesus, she's been one of my best friends!_

We got up and ran as fast as we could, and amazingly enough leaving the white creature behind unharmed. Well, sort of.

"What the?!" I shouted, jumping back.

"What is it?"

"The boats! _Our _boats!" I shouted, jumping up and down. I screamed and threw a paddle lying by the dock into the sea in my rage.

They were gone. All gone. I stared into the water.

"Wanna swim?" I asked. Something inside me wanted Mitsuko to get into the water… _What the hell am I thinking?! _I screamed in my mind, slapping myself.

"Uh, are you okay?" Mitsuko asked.

"Ah, YEAH! I'M GREAT!" I shouted, stuttering madly.

"This is no time for a swim!" Mitsuko said, looking more worried than before. Was she losing faith in me?

"Wait…" I whispered. I looked down, seeing something strange. _A light?_

"Hey, I can see a light! Maybe it leads to somewhere!" I shouted. I leapt off the dock into the water, feeling my body shudder as the cold invaded body.

I dived down as the light got brighter. I saw a town, unlike ours, but similar in a way. I didn't know how it was possible, but it was there, like a hole in the water leading to some other place; one that I'd never seen before. It sounded strange, even to myself, but that's what I saw.

I swam back up to the surface to explain what I had witnessed.

Katsu stood absolutely firm, his back was as straight as a wooden board, facing the huge storm, seeming dead or something.

"Hey! I think there's a portal to another world or something down there!" I called, jumping out of the water. Mitsuko turned, bewildered, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if there are funny guys trying to kill us, why wouldn't there be portal to other worlds?" I replied, grinning.

"Katsu, are you coming?" Mitsuko asked. Katsu remained mellowly hushed.

It seemed like Mitsuko would come with me, but she wasn't sure.

_Wet. NO! _My mind shouted, trying to control myself.

"What's wrong?" she asked Katsu, walking over and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't trust him," Katsu muttered. He watched intently at the destruction of his home, his dreams, and everything he had ever hoped for. I didn't know it then, but he was sad—so sad that he could cry. His normal life was gone. I never was able to say sorry to him for what I did next.

"What?!" I shouted, digging my feet into the damp sand to run up to the shore.

"I don't trust you," he replied calmly.

Mitsuko backed away, a look of shock and fear in her face.

"What's with you?" she asked.

Once again, no reply.

"Darkness is the wrong path," Katsu muttered, turning around to face me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Stop it with this voodoo crap!" I shouted. "I'm going to the portal thing!"

I put my head under, soon to see an explosion of bubbles coming from the surface. Mitsuko had come. I pointed down, pretending not to care whether Katsu came or not. I swam down, hand extended towards the light. I saw the town again, this time more clearly. This was it; this would ultimately decide whether I lived or died. There was a blinding flash, and I had disappeared. I saw nothing but black—pure darkness.

--------------------M-I-T-S-U-K-O------------------

There was a blinding flash, and he disappeared. _Wow, I didn't think that'd work, _she thought. _What about Katsu? Is he coming? _

She wanted so badly for him to come, yet she wasn't sure if he wanted to at all. Wasn't it selfish to want to help somebody against their will?

Something about him didn't seem right; he didn't usually act so strangely. She swam back up to the surface, to see Katsu still in one spot, staring at the storm. "Are you coming? Hikaru's already gone!"

"I'm not going. Just tell him that darkness destroys the soul."

"Fine!" she shouted, pouting. "You'll come!" She poked her tongue at him and swam to the light. She really did think he would come; that he'd give in to the fact that both of his friends had left.

_Why isn't he coming? _She thought, starting to get anxious. There was an explosion of light, and then, darkness.

------------------H-I-K-A-R-U----------------

I landed with a _thunk_ on the hard ground. I fell in a sitting position, and I swore I heard something crack.

"Ah," I moaned, rubbing my bottom. "It worked," I breathed. I looked up. It seemed like Mitsuko stayed with Katsu. I left it hard to believe. I never really did do anything right. What were the chances that I'd be right this time as well?

"Why?" I asked myself. _Why?_ I saw a white dot in the sky, accelerating at an overwhelming speed.

"Oh no! Those monsters!" I shouted, pulling at my hairs.

It was falling fast.

"MITSUKO?!" I screamed, arms shielding my face.

She landed on me like a meteor, sending my head into the ground. All I could see was black. Was I dead?

"Owies," Mitsuko said, rubbing her bottom. She had followed me. My heart felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction at this.

"Get off!" I shouted.

I moaned as she got off, blushing slightly.

"Hey! Hikaru! You saved me!" she shouted. My face felt like it had broken, but those words felt good.

"Where's Katsu?" I asked.

"He didn't come," Mitsuko replied solemnly. "We'll have to find him!"

"Won't be too hard, I guess. Unless he's dead," I said, laughing. Her eyes opened wide and she stared at me with that 'don't-say-that-about-Katsu' look.

We both got up and took in our surroundings. It appeared to be a small town, just like the one I saw in the ball of light.

The sky was dark and full of bright stars that gleamed beautifully in the midnight-sky.

"C'mon, let's go," Mitsuko said, pretending to forget what I said.

There was a small shop up a flight of stairs, and about two huge double door gates around the area. "Are we still in Twilight Town?" Mitsuko pondered.

"Maybe we went into some pipe system and ended up back in the middle of town," I suggested.

"This is nothing like Twilight Town, or any of the other islands that I've seen. This is like, like a whole new world!" Mitsuko shouted with delight.

"I doubt it, but I guess it's possible."

There were huge walls surrounding the perimeter, making the town seem very much like a castle of sorts. Many of the rooves had similar red tiling that fitted well with the dark-grey blocks used for the buildings.

"Maybe we can ask some people if they've seen Katsu," Mitsuko said, looking around.

"Yeah," I replied softly. Why I was jealous, I don't know, but I was.

Mitsuko walked up to a large looking man standing by a shop up the stairs.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a boy named Katsu?" she asked.

"Sorry, kid," he replied. "I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, checking my pockets. People turned around, staring at me. "Oh, sorry," I said, blushing.

_The Keyblade. Where the hell is it? I have to find it!_

I searched frantically, finding nothing.

"What's going on?" Mitsuko asked, leaning over.

"I can't find my Keyblade!" I shouted.

"Stop shouting! And what're you talking about?" she said.

I searched frantically, but I just couldn't seem to spot it. As if caused by magic, I found the keychain actually in my hand. I swore it wasn't there before.

"Oh… it was in my hand…" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Let's go around asking some more people; somebody's got to have seen Katsu," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," Mitsuko replied, walking over to a woman.

We walked along asking more and more people as we proceeded in this unfamiliar setting.

People were all pointing at the sky. Stars were disappearing. "Look!" Mitsuko said, pointing up. The stars were all fading away.

"Well, this might be another world or something, so of course things would be different," I said.

"Hmm. I dunno… Still seems pretty weird…" Mitsuko replied, rubbing her chin in deep thought like those old men with long silver beards would, despite her lack of a long silver beard.

We kept on strolling until we reached one of the huge gates.

"You wanna go in?" I asked.

"Looks kinda scary," Mitsuko said cautiously stepping back. "It's really, really big, isn't it?"

"Bah, nothing's scary when I have the Keyblade," I said, summoning the Keyblade.

I felt so much like a real hero. I pushed the doors open and we both stepped in.

The gates opened with ease, despite their overwhelming size. Standing in front of me was a small black ball. "Hey! Awesome!" I shouted, poking it with my Keyblade. It was squishy and looked like a large jelly bean. Then, two golden dots appeared, glowing upon the face of the black blob.

"What's going on? What is that?" Mitsuko asked. Suddenly, it seemed to go flat and moved behind me. "Heh, it's some optical illus…"

I felt a cold chill in my chest and fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts Another Destiny

**LOST MEMORIES**

W.T.

A year has passed since the events of Kingdom Hearts.

_**Destiny** or **fate** refers to the inevitable course of events. It may be conceived as the irresistible power or agency that determines the future, whether in general or of an individual. It is a concept based on the belief that there is a fixed natural order to the universe._

Chapter 4

------------------?-?-?-?---------------

The lightning blazed as the once proud boy walked out into the street. Puddles of water parted as his feet moved across the ground. The boy looked up, only to fall back on his knees. "Where am I?" he muttered, hoping that someone other than himself would answer the question. He reached out to nothingness, praying that someone would come and help him.

"Hello?" The thunder overpowered his voice, making him seem mute. "Please, somebody. Help me…" he muttered.

A completely desolate city. Not a soul could be seen or heard. It was hard to believe; he struggled to comprehend what was actually happening.

The boy looked up, to see huge television screens flashing. He saw friends. "Goofy… Donald…" he muttered weakly.

Sora felt tears well up. He was fifteen now and his next birthday wasn't too far off. He was becoming a man, but he couldn't hold back the tears.

Their faces look concerned on the screen. Were they somehow contacting him?

"Help me!" Sora whispered, reaching out. There was no reply, save for the perpetual staring.

He fell back down, his back hitting the cold concrete. Rain pelted down on his fallen body. "Sora!" shouted a voice. A feminine voice.

"K-Kairi…?" Sora muttered, turning around. Nothing.

"Do you want to see her?" asked a voice. Sora looked up, seeing nothing.

"Who are you?" he asked, still lying down on the ground.

"Does it matter? More important is who you are."

Sora couldn't believe that he couldn't see who he was talking to, but he was happy to have somebody to communicate with.

"Please, help me…"

"You should not need help. You have learned the truth about your life. You have been blessed with the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, getting up. His legs felt like they were on fire, but he had to confront this person. There was nobody. "Where are you? Why won't you face me?!" Sora shouted.

"Because I don't need to."

"What? I want you to face me!" Sora shouted, summoning his Keyblade. He was still alone. The Keyblade was the one he had carried with him for almost all of his glorious adventures across the Universe. It had a silver shaft with a negative of a crown at the tip of the key. Surprisingly, it was quite similar to the crown pendant which Sora bore around his neck.

"Not everybody gets what they want, and not everybody gets what they deserve," replied the voice.

"Where are you hiding?!" Sora screamed, running around every corner of the lonely street. He didn't know why he was so angry, but it felt good to feel emotion again.

"You have already seen me; why do you need to see me again?" the voice explained.

"I don't know you!" Sora shouted. The voice was completely foreign to him. The voice was powerful, yet weak and somehow eerily familiar.

"Oh really?"

Sora turned around and saw a glimpse of a black coat, but a second later, nothing was there.

"Where are you? What do you want?" Sora called out. The only reply came from the hollow echo of Sora's voice, resonating for infinity in the quiet city.

Out from the silence came a single voice, obscuring the echo. "I want to help you."


	6. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts Another Destiny

**LOST MEMORIES**

W.T.

A year has passed since the events of Kingdom Hearts.

_**Destiny** or **fate** refers to the inevitable course of events. It may be conceived as the irresistible power or agency that determines the future, whether in general or of an individual. It is a concept based on the belief that there is a fixed natural order to the universe._

Chapter 5

-----------------------------H-I-K-A-R-U-----------------------------

I woke up with a sharp pain in my chest, digging into the flesh.

I looked around. I was in a dark igloo-like building with bookshelves covering all of the walls.

"Where am I? What is this place…?" I muttered, lifting my upper body up.

The house was completely lifeless, with my slight movement being the only movement in the entire building. My chest was covered in bandages, although there was no blood. _What the hell happened? _

I got out of bed and limped around, taking in my surroundings.

There was a huge book lying on a table up on what seemed to be a stage. I walked up and flicked through the pages out of curiosity. Mastering Advanced Wizardry For Beginners, Dummies, or Utterly Stupid Fools.

"What the?"

I saw my shirt and jacket on a stool next to me, and I put my clothes on over the bandages. There was a kind of whirring, and as I turned around, a flash of blue exploded before my eyes, sending me stepping back in recoil. "Who's there?" I shouted, raising my arms.

As the light faded, an old man took its place. He looked ages old, as he had a beard so long that it nearly reached the floor. His face was dark and seemed bored as if he'd gone through a lot in his life. He wore a blue outfit, with a robe and a tall, pointy hat that was at least half a metre high upon his head.

"Why, it seems you have woken up. How are you feeling? Would you like a cup of tea?" the man asked, his beard slightly muffling his words as he pointed to a cup of tea on the table. _Why didn't I notice that before? _I went over and sat down as the bearded man somehow glided towards the table and sat down. I placed the cup to my lips and took a sip, wary of any attempts that the man could make to kill me. He seemed very suspicious.

The tea was perfect; not too hot; not too cold. "How did you…?"

"…make the tea? Oh, I went to the cupboard and took out a cup and a few tea leaves. There are many kinds of tea leaves, but I just so happened to choose…"

"Who are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why I'm Merlin! Don't you remember me?" he replied. "I'm quite sure I introduced myself when you first came."

"Who?" I asked.

"Merlin! You know? Have I ever told you that there's a type of bird with my name? A truly amazing bird; possibly even as amazing as myself," Merlin explained. He must've liked talking quite a bit.

"Ah, I see," I replied half-heartedly. "Do you know where Mitsuko is? You know, blonde hair, white shirt with the crazy sleeve on one side, pink skirt?" I asked.

"Oh yes, the young lady who came in with you. She's gone to get some medicine from the boys," Merlin replied.

"The boys?"

Merlin stared at blankly.

"Huey, Dewey and Louie! The duck boys who own the store in First District!" Merlin answered. "Oh, that's right. You were unconscious when I introduced myself and the boys!"

I paused for a second, waiting for Merlin to start yapping again.

"Did you know that those children used to live in Disney Castle? Not many people know of outside worlds, but I for one do. It was about twenty years ago…"

I drooped my head, putting the cup of tea down. "Oh boy, this is gonna take a while…"

After about fifteen minutes of discussion, Merlin finally stopped to have a sip of tea. "Hey, you're awake!" called a voice; one that was full of relief.

"Hey," I said, getting out of my chair.

"Wait, why is there a p…?" As I reached the word, my foot caught onto the leg of the chair, sending me flying to the ground.

"Pillow? I was pretty sure you'd fall just now," Merlin finished through his beard.

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but white—the white of a pillow.

"How d…?" I asked, pulling myself up. I stopped suddenly, realising that if I asked, it'd lead to about another hour of conversation.

"What is it?" Merlin mused.

"Uh, nothing," I replied hastily. He was a nice guy and all, but he did get annoying.

"So Hikaru, do you want me to tell you what happened to you?" Merlin asked, somehow knowing my name.

"How do you know my name?!" I shouted. Was there no limit to his mind? Did he know everything?

"Mitsuko told me," he replied, taking another sip of tea.

"Uh, sure," I replied.

"Anyway, you were attacked," Merlin said, his expression becoming serious.

"Attacked? I thought I just fainted," I said.

"No, you were attacked. You were lucky enough that I was going out for a stroll at the time."

"Well, who attacked me?"

"It's not a matter of who but…"

Mitsuko jumped up onto the small podium that the dining set was on.

"..what!" she finished, finger pointing to the ceiling.

"What? You mean what attacked me wasn't human?" I asked.

"The one who attacked you was far from human, yet had close ties with your kind," Merlin explained. It sort of bothered me how he said 'your' kind. Was he some kind of super natural being?

"Well, what are these things called?" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," Merlin winked.

Merlin finished his tea and walked over to a shelf and picked up a book.

"Here," he said, handing me the large looking mass of pages.

"It will teach you to master the Water spell. One of the most basic spells a magician learns to cast," Merlin said, smiling.

"What are you talking about? Magic? Why the hell would I need it?" I asked.

"Because this house is on fire," Merlin chuckled.

"What?!" I looked around, seeing flames becoming to spread around, and a strangely guilty looking kettle by the window.

I looked over at Mitsuko and Merlin; both were amazingly calm. It seemed like I had to take action. I looked at the book.

The front cover read: "Water For Dummies". I began to scan through the pages, taking in any facts that'd help me stop the fire.

The book stated: '_First off, you'll need a vessel or weapon, for example, a magic staff, to cast the spell.'_

"Where's my Keyblade?!" I shouted, looking frantically for my only weapon.

Merlin pointed next to me. I picked it up and turned the page. _Was this some kind of test? This couldn't be real, _I thought. I felt the searing heat on my back, and I knew I was wrong. This was real, alright.

'_Gather inner energy, and if you have the will, the spell will be cast.'_

I didn't know what in inner energy was, but I somehow needed to utilise it. I had the will. I needed to extinguish this fire to save Merlin and Mitsuko.

I guessed just wanting it to happen would get it to work, but I wasn't too sure if I'd have control over it. I could hear the sound of books burning, tea going over one hundred degrees celsius, and more than anything else, the pain of the heat. It was now or never.

As the thought appeared in my mind, I felt a cold chill as the Keyblade exploded in a burst of white and blue. The next thing I knew, the whole house was frozen with sheets of thick ice lining the walls.

"Uh, whoops?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and as if the fire had never started the house was back to normal.

"Nice job, but you need to control the power. It could take years, but it'd be worth it. You actually cast the Blizzard spell there. I don't know how you did it, though…" Merlin smiled.

"I could learn it in a month; every single spell," I grinned. It wouldn't be hard, would it? I just perfected a Blizzard spell without even knowing any of the steps involved.

"I take it that you're confident that you have skills in magic? Well, only extremely powerful magicians would have the potential to perfect so many spells in a space of time that short."

I kept listening, taking in all the words he was saying. _With this stuff, I could kick Katsu's ass any day, _I thought with eager anticipation.

"Now, it is time for your medicine," Merlin announced, taking at bottle from Mitsuko. I opened my mouth to speak, but I felt a spoon on my tongue. Merlin used his hands to close my mouth, and I swallowed.

It tasted horrific. The qualities of whatever was in my mouth were hard to explain. It was kind of like a bubbly concoction of various alcohols mixed with rotten cheese and a few rotting limbs of dead animals.

_Oh, Jesus! What the hell is this shit?!_ My mind screamed.

"It's dragon dung," Merlin winked, pointing at the label on the logo as if he was on some cheesy advertisement promoting the product.

I paused, letting the thick liquid ooze down into my throat. It was too late—it had gone in.

"What?" I spluttered, letting some of the medicine splatter onto the table.

"Dragon poop," Mitsuko giggled.

_I just ate shit… Now wasn't that delightful?_

I sat back down, trying my best to ignore the fact that I had eaten what comes out of a dragon's backside. _Wait, were dragons even real?!_

Mitsuko sat down next to me, trying her best to hold in the laughter.

"It's good for you; it's been proven to heal these kinds of wounds quickly," Merlin explained.

"So, how did you two get here?" Merlin asked, probably knowing the answer. He was so mysterious; he had this amazing ability, but I really didn't know what it was.

"Well, our town was attacked by these little white guys and we jumped into the water and ended up here," Mitsuko explained.

"Hmm, it seems the world border has been destroyed once more," Merlin muttered, caressing his beard.

"World border?" I asked, wiping my mouth. I took a big mouthful of tea and rinsed my mouth with it and spat it back into the cup.

"Ew, that's gross," Mitsuko said, recoiling.

"The world border separated the different worlds from each other before the ones that attacked you arrived, I believe." Merlin replied, although he didn't sound too sure, or he was lying.

"Well, what are those white guys then? Did one of them attack me?" I asked.

"Those white creatures are quite mysterious. They seem to be the opposite of the things that assaulted you. I don't know if they're foreign or if they're of this world yet," Merlin said, stroking his beard.

"Hey, why aren't you telling us the name of these things?" I asked, almost shouting. It was close to infuriating how he would never say the name of these enigmatic creatures. "You'll find it out eventually."

"We are looking for somebody," Mitsuko interposed abruptly.

"Who?" Merlin asked, putting his cup of tea aside.

"His name is Katsu. He's a bit older than us," I answered.

"I'm sorry. I know about most people who end up here, but I've not heard or seen a Katsu. Just in case you didn't know, Hikaru, this world you're in is Traverse Town; quite different than your home. This world exists as a refuge for those who have lost their own worlds. If you're going on an adventure and it involves interstellar travel, go ask Cid about getting a gummi ship."

I had no idea what a gummi ship was, but too lazy to ask. He'd probably start talking about why they're so great and what they do and what he had for breakfast.

"Also, Mitsuko, you'll need a weapon to defend yourself," Merlin said, passing Mitsuko a staff. It had a small symbol on the tip and a small feather on the end of the staff.

"Wow. It's beautiful. Thanks Merlin!" Mitsuko shouted, running over to hug the old man.

"What does it do?" I asked, inspecting the curious gift.

"It's a magic staff. The ultimate weapon when it comes to spell casting," Merlin explained.

"But she doesn't know any magic," I explained.

"That's where you are wrong; Mitsuko has learned all the basic spells in the past three days that you've been asleep for," Merlin replied, patting Mitsuko on the head. He took out a small stick and waved it. I watched closely, expecting something out of the ordinary to happen. Three huge books landed on the desk after seeming to hover towards the old man.

"Using those books, in time you will learn to master the seven basic spells too," Merlin said. "Now go ask Cid about getting a gummi ship."

"Uh, who and where's Cid?" I inquired.

"Mitsuko'll explain to you," Merlin replied.

"I bid you farewell, children!" Merlin called as we left his house, waving his hand. "Good luck on your journey! I'll be waiting if you want to come back!"

"Bye!" we replied in unison.

I followed Mitsuko out of the house. I was feeling much better after I took the medicine, even though it tasted so bad.

"I'll help you carry those books," I said, holding out my hand. She handed them to me and we kept walking.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, time to jump," Mitsuko declared.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. There were rocks in the water, stepping-stones. But they were moving…

Mitsuko and I carefully made her way over the stones and onto the other side. I followed, almost falling twice.

"I never want to do that again…" I muttered.

"Chicken," Mitsuko laughed.

We stepped out into a large area that completely desolated. "So, who's Cid?" I asked. "Oh, he owns a shop in the first district," Mitsuko replied. "I really got to know this town while you were sleeping," she explained.

We walked along, lucky enough not to be attacked.

"Where's that thing that attacked me?" I asked, wondering where it'd hide.

"Merlin scared them away. He told me that it came from the sewers, and that there are more of them. Yeah, after the first one got you, more started to appear and that's when Merlin arrived," Mitsuko replied. We approached a gigantic door pushed on the slabs of wood fixed to the portal.

"Here we are! First district!" Mitsuko said, stretching her arms out.

I remembered this as the place where we had first landed. It still seemed the same as the last time I saw it.

We made our way up a flight of stairs and I followed Mitsuko into a shop.

There was a middle-aged man standing at the counter. He had strawberry-blonde hair and a pair of goggles on his forehead like those pilots would wear. There was a white shirt which was amazingly plain on his chest and a huge brown belt across his hips and lastly, some blue jeans. A piece of straw in his mouth moved up and down as he talked.

"Hey!" he said, waving at Mitsuko.

"Hi," she responded, waving back.

"What can I do ya' for?" he asked, eying me.

"We're looking for a gummi ship," Mitsuko said. It was only then that I realised I forgot to ask Merlin what a gummi ship actually was.

"Hmmm. How much munny you got?" he asked. Mitsuko checked her pockets. She pulled out a bunch of little balls.

"About ten thousand," she said.

"Ten… thousand? Ten thousand?!" I shouted, almost falling back in surprise. "How'd you get so much?!"

Cid looked at me as if I was an escaped metal patient.

"Merlin gave it to me," she said. She handed Cid the munny and sat down on a couch by a fireplace.

We chucked the books onto a little table and waited while Cid checked to see if he had one of those gummi ships for us. He came back about ten minutes later, with a large smile upon his aged face.

"You're lucky; follow me," he said, signalling for us to follow him.

He led us down some stairs as I held the books and Mitsuko's staff. When we reached the bottom a huge aircraft confronted us.

"Here ya go. You better enjoy it, 'cos that's the best I've got," Cid exclaimed, both hands out with open palms directed at the grand craft.


End file.
